


little did he know

by stardustwitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Curses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm suck at writing, M/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, btob is making a short appearance, i'm promoting peace between hogwarts four houses lmao, i'm suck at grammar, lots of curses, mark has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustwitch/pseuds/stardustwitch
Summary: Mark is a big bully from Slytherin house and he was stressed out between Quidditch tournament and Winter Ball... um, and he sucks when it comes to having a crush.





	little did he know

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from my endless conversation about Hogwarts!AU with my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bmbrdmxm) when [GOT7 was legit looked like wearing black robes in the christmas stage?](https://www.instagram.com/p/Br0G4gMhBa5/). This story is for you, Intan! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S : English is not my first language. This is unbeta-ed and I'm still trying to write hehehe. Meanwhile, enjoy!

 

“My father will know about this!”

Jinyoung heard commotion from the corridor. He let his curiousity took over him and decided to see what happened in the corridor. He jogged, trying to blend in with the sea of students in black robes. There, he saw a back of a slender guy along with his wand ready to cast any spells to another guy. The latter guy, with his slender figure and blonde hair; yelling as much as he can to scared the guy. “You know if you’re keep doing this, I’ll tell my father!”

                “Oh, you’re threatening me?,” the other guy said. “I’m not afraid with your father. I’m going to show him that you’re just a big coward and always picking muggles to bully. Yuck.”

                Finally, Jinyoung noticed something.

  _Oh my god, it’s Bambam._

It’s such a strange view that Bambam finally stood up against his bully. He always lets people bully him because he’s a muggle. Not just that, he’s wealthy but he lets people ask him to buy whatever they want.

Well, finally, table did turned.

Without further ado, Jinyoung stepped in front of Bambam and pulled his wand from his robes pocket. He pointed his wand to Bambam’s rival.

“Oh look, it’s Bammie’s loverboy,” the latter boy said mockingly. His two friends behind him bursted out laughing. He pocketed his wand to his robe. He crossed his hands over his chest and shook his head. “Hi, four-eyes. Go ahead, try to cast any spells on me. You can’t see anyway.”

Jinyoung fixed his glasses. “Haha, says the guy that can’t even cast a spell, anyway”

With that – the latter guy was boiled with anger and took his wand –

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

The latter guy’s wand flew from his hands. The audience around murmured in awe, appraising Jinyoung for his knowledge. The latter guy cursed loudly, while Bambam still stood in awe – mouth agape.

 “How can a first year can know about that!,” said one of the friends. Hearing this from his friends, the latter guy was about casted a spell when somebody came and with her piercing sound, she screeched, “Mr. Tuan!”.

The latter guy abruptly stopped himself from casting a spell and glaring at the owner of the sound. “What are you doing?”

The latter guy said, “I’m sorry, Professor McGonagall, he started – “

                Jinyoung, try to defense himself, he said, “Professor McGonagall, he’s trying to challenge Bambam into a duel – “

                “Enough!,” Professor McGonagall said. “Three of you, please come to my office immediately!”

                The three of them followed Professor McGonagal reluctantly. Bambam, poked Jinyoung’s sides and whispered, “dude, you shouldn’t do that. I learned everything from Miranda Goshawk’s book that you told me and I’m ready to fight him!”

                “Dude,” Jinyoung whispered back. “I told you to keep it down about our discovery for that book and we just can’t – “

                Professor McGonagall stopped abruptly and pivoted to them. “Is there something that I should know, Mr. Park and Mr. Bhuwakul?”

                “Nope,” said Jinyoung and Bambam simultaneously.

                “Good,” they proceeded to walked to the first-floor coridor. They turned right by a staircase. Professor McGonagall opened the door lock. Once they were in her office, a small room greeted them and the fire lit up from firework. She motioned the three students to sit down. 

                “Alright,” professor McGonagall said, as she plopped to her chair behind her desk. “Now, actually, I don’t need you to tell me everything. But I’ve been watching you all. I noticed that Mr. Tuan had causing trouble a lot for Mr. Bhuwakul.”

                Bambam’s ultimate rival abruptly defending himself, “But – “

                “No ‘but’s, Mr. Tuan,” professor McGonagall said. Her eyes fixed on Jinyoung. She sighed. “I’m really disappointed that you’re also getting involved in this. You’ve been a role model for any students here. And you’re the one that started to cast a spell on Mr.Tuan.”

                Jinyoung looked at his hands. He played with his thumbs. His mind was so loud and blaming himself for such a let down for his school, his parents, Ravenclaw, alumni, the whole Korea, the whole world, and everything.

                “5 points were deducted from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and also Slytherin,” professor McGonagall announced. The three of them was murmured in protest, but professor McGonagall kept announcing their doom. “As a punishment and also getting your five points back, you will have to help Mr. Choi in grasslands to take care of Magical Creatures Reserve. Hagrid has been away for a month so Mr. Choi had to do the Magical Creature Reserve by himself.”

                 “Umm, professor McGonagall,” the guy said, raised his hands. “Can I have different task to gain five points for my house – “

                “And without any excuses,” professor McGonagall continued. “You can come there every Saturdays or everyday. The more you helped Mr. Choi, you’ll gain five points sooner. Or perhaps,” professor McGonagall beamed. “more than five points.”

                The three of them murmured again. Then, professor McGonagall dismissed them.

                “How the hell I can end up with Youngjae again, though?,” the guy said once they already exited professor McGonagall’s room. “I’m not good taking care of god-knows-what-those-creatures-are!”

                “Well, it’s time to learn to taking care of those creatures, Mark,” Bambam spat. “I mean, you’re on your third year or fourth year – I don’t know, you seem not matured for  – yet you didn’t acknowledge any creatures? Well, you can make Newt Scamander popped out from your _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and he’ll be happily slapping your face, then.”

                Mark stopped. He stood in front of Bambam. His face was flushed with his anger. “First, you have to address me with ‘ _hyeong’_. Second, anything that Newt Scamander wrote on his book is a big useless _b.s_ – ”

                “And third,” Jinyoung said. “Our time is up for your bullshit. See you on Saturday.”

                Jinyoung grabbed Bambam by the hand and they walked past Mark. While Jinyoung and Bambam walked away from Mark and dissing about Mark, little did they know that Mark was actually stood in awe and can’t take his eyes off of from the nerdy boy with glasses from Ravenclaw.

。☆・*。* ・☆・*。

 

At evening, the students were chatting and having snacks in great hall. The four friends that got separated by sorting hat; gathered in one table, chatted and busy with their snacks.

                “The punishment isn’t that – y’know – heavy,” Jackson said. He loosened up his red Gryffindor tie and popped one button. “It’s actually pretty easy.”

                “Yeah,” Youngjae said with mouth filled with sandwich. He nodded enthuastically while ripping open Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. “It’s really helpful for me. And for Hagrid too!,” Youngjae picked one of the beans and chewed it on his mouth. “Waaaah, it’s been my lucky day!”

                Yugyeom’s eyes widened. “Wah, is that chocolate flavored?,” he singsonged. “Or peppermint? Or toffee?”

                “Peppermint!,” Youngjae said estatically. “It’s peppermint! Here, have some!”

                “Ah, thank you, _hyeong_!” Yugyeom picked some of the beans and chewed it on his mouth. He hummed and beamed.

                “Yes, it’s in fact Youngjae’s lucky month,” Bambam said nonchalantly. “He got our help for Magical Creatures Reserve and getting peppermint flavored beans, yeah.”

                Youngjae shrugged. “I told you to think about entering Hufflepuff because we’re just so lucky and filled with love. Free-free from troubles!”

                “Nah, _hyeong_ , thank you. Gryffindor is fun.”

                “Tell me how many times you’ve been getting into trouble?”

                “Tons, but I don’t care”

                “And how many times Mark Tuan have been bugging you?”

                Bambam’s grimace disappeared. He picked Pumpkin pasties from the plate in front of him and took a big bite of it. Yugyeom nudged Youngjae hard on his ribs and glared at him. “Sorry, Bammie,” Youngjae said.

                “It’s kinda weird that we have to be separated by the sorting hat,” Jackson said, tried to change the atmosphere. “Yet, we kinda liked of how it turns to be and look – we’re still gathered everytime.”

                “Three _pabo_ from Gryffindor,” Jinyoung said while pointing at Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom that was sitting next to each other. “One _pabo_ from Hufflepuff,” he pointed at Youngjae. “And me, one _pabo_ from Ravenclaw that thought he was the cleverest person of all.”

                “Ha, you’re actually the stupidest of all,” Yugyeom said, threw his playful grin to his _hyeong_.

                “ _YA_!,” both Jackson, Bambam, and Youngjae yelled to Yugyeom altogether.

Jinyoung took one bean of Jackson’s envelope glue flavored Bertie Bott’s that eventually left unconsumed and toss it to Yugyeom.

Suddenly, the air changed. Jinyoung picked two pumpkin pasties and Cauldron cakes anxiously, and placed it to his plates. He kept ducked his head to his food, he even dropped the cakes over and over when he tried to eat it.

“What’s wrong with you?,” Jackson said. “It’s unusual to see you have such a big appetite.”

Bambam took a glance to his behind and there she was : a tall, slim figure girl with black hair just came into the room and sat next to her fellow Gryffindor. She smiled politely to her friends and talked.

“Ah,” Bambam said. “It’s Jisoo.”

The four of them proceed to make a weird sound to pester Jinyoung. Jinyoung quickly shutted them up by threw a lot of beans envelope glue flavored Bertie Bott’s to each of his friends. He just didn’t want Jisoo noticed what happened to the other table.

The four of them talked again as usual while Jinyoung steal a glance to Jisoo at the other table. She actually noticed what happened in Jinyoung’s table and she looked straight onto him – uh oh. Jinyoung quickly playing it cool, he nodded and smiled politely to Jisoo. Jisoo smiled back to him.

Ah, how beautiful the world it is for Jinyoung today. In his mind, he recited every poems that he remembered. Every romantic poems that he ever read. He even tried to write poems on his mind : scattered words, he collected it, match it, and _voila_ –a beautiful flower poems that made out from beautiful petals. _Jisoo just smiled at me,_ he kept repeating that to himself discreetly.

Little did they know, on the other side of the room, Mark Tuan just strode into the room along with Slytherin’s prefect, Im Jaebeom. Mark noticed Jisoo and Jinyoung smiling to each other and he said to Jaebeom, “yo man, I don’t feel like I want to do the wizard’s chess match with the boys. I suddenly feel don’t really well tonight... I don’t know, I think I might be catch a cold or something.”

Jaebeom looked at him at disbelief. Yet, he went soft and gave Mark the Slytherin signature handshake. “Although it’s sad to not having the man that actually knows how to play chess, but – oh – well – go get some rest, man. You’ve been practicing Quidditch a lot today. You deserve a good rest after all of our victories.”

Mark grinned. “Alright man, thanks. Give my best to the boys.” As he strode out from the great hall, he steal a peek to Jinyoung once more. Then, he sighed and dragged his lazy feet to Slytherin house.

。☆・*。* ・☆・*。

 

Jinyoung was reading his wornout copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ by the great lake. He was totally unbothered with the dog eared pages, highlights, underlined sentences, sticky bookmarks, and his tidy penmanship decorated the margins in every pages that he could find. His new copy of _Grimms' Fairy Tales,_ that Bambam bought him as a gift after summer break, was lounging on the grass next to him. He was trying to analyze and finding similar symbolism or even imageries and totally absorbed in his book until he wasn’t noticed that someone discreetly approached him.

                “Hey, you’re Jinyoung, right?,” Jinyoung looked up from his book. He blinked his eyes over and over, squinted his eyes – maybe his eyes or maybe his glasses was playing beer goggle on him or sun goggle? The sun behind the person was so bright, he couldn’t see it clearly. Then, he blinked again and he almost need to pinch himself over and over : there was a tall, slim figure, shining black hair, and porcelain skin. His nose catched a refreshing peach scent wafted in the air.

                “Yeah,” Jinyoung, still trying to keep his cool. He closed his _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , he was trying so hard to keep it cool and enjoying his time so much with the girl that always come to his dream. “What is it, Jisoo-ssi?”

                Jisoo giggled. She waved her hands. “Put down the honorific! Just call me ‘Jisoo- _ah’_!” Jinyoung smiled. “Do you mind if I sat next to you?”

                Jinyoung smiled. “Go ahead”. Then, Jisoo tugged her skirt and hem, and sat next to Jinyoung. Suddenly, Jinyoung wanted to pinch himself and slapped his cheeks so much. _This_. The scenario that Jinyoung always dreamed of : sitting by the great lake with Jisoo, talking about life, her favourite charm spell, her patronus, joking around...

                “Jinyoung- _oppa_ ,” that ‘ _oppa’_ rolled from Jisoo’s tongue totally blew Jinyoung away. “Professor Snape told me that I could flunked on my _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ class. I suck at everything there. Anything. I suck at _Full Body-Bind Curse, Curse of the Bogies_ – ugh, anything!” Jinyoung was able to named any spells for that curses. However, his mind was adored how cute Jisoo was when she threw her head back and crumpled her hands for her frustation. She sighed. “Snape told me that the only thing that could help me was you because you can do everything. Although he basically hated you for outshining his beloved Slytherin ladies and gentlemen.”

                Jinyoung’s head screamed “yes!” over and over although the other side of him was taken aback on Snape’s suggestion for Jisoo. He tried to calm his nerves and try to keep his cool so much, he even didn’t recognize himself. So he just gave his best smile; nose scrunched, he had ‘smiling eyes’, grinning from ear to ear. “Sure,” he said. “I can teach you anytime.” Deep in his heart, he was credited  Snape for sending Jisoo for him.

                Jisoo smiled. “Ah, thank you so much, Jinyoung-oppa!,” she stood. She smoothed her skirt while cleaning the grass out of her skirt. She grinned. “I’m sorry, I have to go. I’ll see you soon and we’ll arrange our schedule!  See you, oppa!”

                Jinyoung nodded to Jisoo. As Jisoo waved and bolted from the great lake, he swore to God that he just realized that he couldn’t stop smiling a lot today and this was.... a stupid Jinyoung version.

                Little did he know, Mark was actually approaching Jinyoung quietly from behind the tree. He was about to give a cup of cappucino that he bought from a coffee shop in Hogsmeade village until Jisoo appeared in front of Jinyoung faster than him. Still behind the tree, he peeked at Jinyoung that focused on his book again, his smile wasn’t fade.

                Mark made a hole on the plastic lid with the straw and enjoyed the cappucino for himself. He wished that he was faster than Jisoo. Well, it’s such an embarassment for him: he’s a seeker in quidditch but sucker in approaching Jinyoung?

。☆・*。* ・☆・*。

 

Saturday finally came.

Bambam and Jinyoung walked together to the grasslands. “How are you doing, Bam?,” Jinyoung asked. He can sense that Bambam actually trying to concile his freightened that the fact he is going to meet Mark.

                “Oh, I-i-i’m good,” Bambam said, stuttered. Jinyoung able to hear that Bambam swallowed his saliva so loud. “I’m excited that I can spend my time more with Youngjae _hyeong_ , actually. Yugyeom and Jackson _hyeong_ should come too so we can have so much fun.”

                “Yeah, that’s a good idea, Bammie,” Jinyoung said. “We should ask them for next week.”

                “But I got a feeling that Jackson is probably going to pass. I mean, he’s been busy practicing for Gryffindor versus Slytherin next week, right?”

                “Oh yes, our chaser!”

                They laughed. They finally reached grasslands. Youngjae waved his hands enthusiastically and jogged to them. There was a creature inside his hands. “Hey, hey, hey, ‘sup boys?,” Youngjae said. The creature inside his hands was purring and inspecting new incomers. “You guys didn’t wear something shiny, right?”

                “No,” Bambam said, giggled. “It was perfectly covered inside our uniform. Why is it?”

                “Oh, it’s Niffler,” he showed the creature inside his hands to them. “He liked shiny things, guys. Be careful.”

                Jinyoung touched Niffler’s head. The Niffler continued to purr louder. Jinyoung, felt more affectionate, he rubbed Niffler’s stomach. The Niffler then laid, showing its stomach to Jinyoung, asking for more belly rub. Jinyoung giggled. “Can I take care of this guy today? What should I do? Do I have to feed him?”

                Youngjae nodded. Then, Jinyoung cupped his hands and Youngjae put the sleepy Niffler into Jinyoung’s hands.

                “Yo, did I miss something already?” The three of them turned and there he was, Mark Tuan, strode into the grasslands with his snobbish attitude. The way he walked filled with pride and his choice of outfit; denim jacket, black plain t-shirt that amazingly thin, jeans, and clean black converse shoes that seemed new – or probably he asked a muggle to buy it for him; totally didn’t suit the grasslands view behind him. Compared to his first-year _dongsaengs_ , he pretty much made the fist-years looked nothing.

                “Oh, _hyeong_!,” Youngjae said. “You didn’t miss anything! You’re right in time!”

                Jinyoung catched a faint citrus scent wafted in the air as Mark walked past Jinyoung. Mark glared at Jinyoung. Jinyoung glared back at Mark.

                Youngjae assigned Mark and Jinyoung to bond with the creatures before they could feed them. On the other hand, Bambam and Youngjae was about to get the food for those creatures inside the castle.

                Mark was trying to pet Porlock so much, yet he failed. The Porlock kept hiding from him, and ran away from him. He yelled out of his frustation. “Hell,” Mark said. He sat on the rock and throwing pebbles. “This is just wasting my time so much! I have to dash to practice!”

                Jinyoung didn’t say a thing. He was busy bonding with Niffler and his newly-found Bowtruckle. This was getting on Mark’s nerves so much.

                “ _Ya_! Four eyes!,” Mark threw pebbles at Jinyoung, it landed on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

                Jinyoung grunted. “What?,” Jinyoung spat. “I also trying to get this done, alright? So can you help me and stop nagging, please?,” Jinyoung put the Niffler carefuly to the ground. He stood in front of Mark. “I get it that you’re – you know – Slytherin’s top seeker. But it’s goddamn no use if you’re keep nagging around!”

                “Nagging around?,” Mark stood up too. “Who the fuck is nagging around here, huh? I was trying to bond with motherfucker Porlock – “

                “Hush! He can hear that you’re talking about him!”

                “I don’t give a fuck, Park Jinyoung! This just wasting my time so much!”

                Jinyoung tried to get himself together. He pivoted and get back to his Niffler and Bowtruckle again. Mark grunted and left the grasslands, trying to find Youngjae. Little did Jinyoung knows, Mark was actually smiling and pat himself on his back that he was able to make Jinyoung shouting at him. Seeing Jinyoung’s adam’s apple going up and down, hands in fist, pointing at him, and flustered with anger was something that Mark looking forward all day.

。☆・*。* ・☆・*。

 

By Sunday, Youngjae was alone by himself to take care of the magical creatures. Then, all of sudden, he heard heavy footsteps and the air was shifted. Coco, his maltese white dog, barked enthusiastically. Its tail was shaking, hopped here and there. 

Youngjae looked at his new companion and imediately sighed. _Damn_. He was just having a good time with his beloved magical creatures and his dog until this person that gave the whole big threatening energy came. Youngjae sighed again. “What do you want now, _hyeong_?,” Youngjae said. “Can you see that I’m busy right now?”

“I noticed,” Mark said. He sat on the rock, his face remained snobbish. “I just want to bother you for a second, mate.”

                “Alright, what is it? _I don’t have very much time today_ ,” Youngjae said, mimicking Mark’s yesterday’s remarks. _Oh, Jinyoung probably had told the story about yesterday to Youngjae_ , Mark thought.  

                Mark lifted his eyebrows. “Dude, you’re literally doing nothing but your magical creatures. Besides, it’s Sunday.”

                Youngjae grunted by Mark’s comeback. “Alright, alright, what do you need? Are you going to do the ‘ _I will tell my father about this’_ threats again?”

                Mark lifted his eyebrows again. He immediately regretting his choice to come to Youngjae. “Dude, I was just about asking you for help. After that, I promised that I won’t bugging you and your creatures, I swear.”

                Without further ado, Youngjae just nodded and said, “Okay, but let’s see what I can do for you.”

                “Dude, I bet you can do this. I’ve heard it from Snape that you’re aced in potions. You’re in fact the best out of those kids in Slytherin that acted like they know about potions althought they actually can’t do anything.”

                For once, Youngjae stopped whatever he’s currently doing to his bunch of magical creatures and looked Mark right onto his eyes. “Alright, what is it? I don’t give a damn for your jibber-jabber.”

                “Well,” Mark stood and leaned. His voice suddenly became really low, Youngjae almost can’t hear a thing. “I really liked this person but I sucked at – you know, the flirting and all that. I don’t have much time for it. I have quidditch to focus on, I was chosen to be in the all-star Hogwarts team, and I have to fight against Ilvermorny next month. I don’t want to let down Snape, my father, my family, my alumni, Slytherin – “

                “Okay, cut that down,” Youngjae spat.

                “So, I have quidditch tournament and winter ball to worry about,” Mark’s voice back to its normal volume again. But still, he was really careful with his volume. “Everybody’s been asking me to be their partners, but they’re sucked, man. They’re no fun. I mean, they looked alright and they probably won’t stepped on my foot when we danced but I just want to make my winter ball to be unforgettable and special for me,” Mark took a long inhale and long exhale. Youngjae thought that he just saw the fragile side of Mark. Probably that made Coco really excited to see Mark although Mark spread very threatening energy around. “There’s someone that I really want to ask to dance, but I’m pretty sure that this person is going to reject me. I think I’ve been doing it right but I was far-far-far left behind from – y’ know – there’s another person that seemed like going to ask this person out too.”

                “I don’t get which ‘this person’, ‘another person’, or ‘that person thing’,” Youngjae said. Mark frowned at him, made Youngjae looked like a scaredy cat. “but, keep going.”

                “I want you to help me to brew a love potion,” Mark said, straight-forwardly. Of course, just like what he expected, Youngjae’s mouth fell open. “I think you can do it.”

                “ _Hyeong_ , no, it was banned in school – “

                “Nah, I’ve heard around that you are willing to brew a love potion for these sick lovebirds. I mean, the first rumour that there’s a student in your house that good at smuggling love potions from The Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes; and second, people will come at you when they need a love potion.”

                Youngjae massaged his temple. “I already told anyone and promised anyone that I’ve stopped doing this.”

                “Dude, you have to help me. I won’t tell anyone about this, I promise.”

                Youngjae shook his head. “Sorry, _hyeong_ – “

                Mark waved his hands. “Nah, thank you, Youngjae. I’ll be fine. I’m not going to ask you again. I just realized that I’m really stupid and asking you for this just because I don’t want to look stupid in the winter ball. Thanks, Youngjae.”

                Mark was about to stride out from the grasslands when Youngjae called his name and said, “ _Hyeong_ , I’ll do it.”

                Mark grinned. Then, they discussed further about when the love potion will be finished. After everything was settled, Mark slipped so many golden Galleons onto Youngjae’s hands.  

。☆・*。* ・☆・*。

 

When Mark walked in the corridor with his green robe, boots, and his Firebolts broom in his hand, walking with his fellow Quidditch team. So many heads turned to them. Some girls were calling his name, or even screaming his name out. “ _Ya_ ,” Jaebeom nudged Mark’s sides. He leaned and whispered into Mark’s ear. “Don’t make becoming a captain of our Quidditch team, and also captain for team for all-star Hogwarts get into your head. I mean, look at those girls – they practically swooned over you.” Mark giggled.

They were about to entered the Quidditch pitch when somebody grabbed him by his arms to much darker room. “ _Ya_!,” Mark said, trying to released the grip of the person.

“Hey, it’s me, _hyeong_!”

Mark sighed in relief. “You scared me, Youngjae- _ah_! Gosh!”

Youngjae giggled. “Hey, I made the thing that you ordered me.”

“For real?”

“Yes!”

“Give me! Give me!”

In the dark, Mark could feel a tiny glass bottle on his palms. Then, Youngjae added, “but I’m afraid it’s not the strongest love potion that you could find. The effect may wear off for 24 hours or so. I’m not sure.”

“It’s alright, Youngjae– _ah_ , thank you,” Mark said. He pocketed love potion inside his Quidditch robe pocket. He patted Youngjae somewhere – probably his shoulder. Then, he rushed out from the dark room. He went back to the team, that was currently stretching here and there. Jaebeom glared at him when he saw Mark.  “Where have you been?,” Jaebeom said. “You were like – _poof_! Gone!” Mark just giggled towards Jaebeom and said nothing.

As few minutes stretching done, the gate to the Quidditch pitch was wide open. The loud music blared from the marching band. Everybody were cheered for them. Mark nodded to Jaebeom and flied first with his favourite Firebolt broom. The others were following him to fly up in the air with their brooms. They were waiting for the referee to give cue for them.

Little did they know, Mark’s eyes were scanning the tribune. There he was; Jinyoung, with his best friends from Gryffindor, cheering for Jackson. Among the four of them, Jinyoung was the quietest. He cheered, but not so loud. He just waved the Gryffindor flag with big varsity font that said ‘WANG’ on it.

Mark patted his robe pocket; the love potion was still there.

。☆・*。* ・☆・*。

 

On Thursday, Mark woke up earlier than everyone. Although yesterday was such a disaster for him – he led Slytherin to another loss against Gryfffindor, he just couldn’t wait to do something between him and Jinyoung. He saw Jisoo and Jinyoung grew closer than ever, and he couldn’t stand it. He must to do something.

He opened the Slytherin calendar. There are a lot of doodles, from usual doodle to penis doodles, “ _it’s (name)’s birthday_ ” here and there, Jaebeom’s wonky and tiny penmanship on calendar’s margin said _“quidditch second game”, “f yeah quidditch tournament!”_ or even “ _guys please change the curtains, i just can’t do things all together alrite”_ and put “ _love, - j.b_ ” at the end of the message. Mark giggled. Jaebeom might looked frightening with his well-build posture, frowned a lot because he always deep in his thoughts; yet he was the most caring prefect of all houses in Hogwarts.

Mark kept flipping the calendar pages. Despite of reading of all the doodles and notes, he counting the days until the tournament.

It’s about a week until the tournament and he needed to prepare his all-star team so much. Although they were fighting a lot since they were come from different houses, he needed to train his team again.

Also, he needed to prepare the love potion.

。☆・*。* ・☆・*。

 

After Hogwarts all-star team got their victories against Ilvermorny, Mark was so caught up in parties and all that until The Winter Ball came. Mark didn’t got time to prepare everything before the Quidditch match, so here he was : he stood in front of the mirror, smoothed his brown robes that went well with his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair and admired himself.

                “Hey, man,” Jaebeom said, stood behind Mark. “You look awesome!”

                Mark smiled. He studied Jaebeom’s attire from the mirror. He wore very classy robe that made him looked maturer. “Hey, you yourself look awesome! Any girls are going crazy if they’re not dancing with you tonight!”

                Jaebeom giggled. “Actually, Mark, I just got a partner.”

                Mark turned to Jaebeom. His eyes widened of surprise. “Dude, no way! The girl from Hufflepuff that you’ve been keeping your eyes on?”

                Jaebeom giggled again. “Well, it’s like last minute invitation but she said yes. She was so busy with the scholastic against Beauxbatons so she didn’t give any damn about the Winter Ball.” He finished his sentence by smiling like a proud father.

                Mark clapped his hands like a happy seal. “Wah, man,” he patted Jaebeom’s shoulder. “You’re cool!”

                “Now, excuse me, I would like to get my girl first,”

                “Go! Go! You Great Gentleman Im Jaebeom!”

                Jaebeom playfully slapped Mark’s shoulder. “Anyway, are you okay if I go first? I mean, are you okay by yourself?” Mark shrugged. “Y’know,” Jaebeom continued. “I think every girls will say yes to you, man. I mean, you’re the captain of the all-star team, and your father is Lucius – the greatest wizard of all. Any girls will say yes to you, man.”

                Mark shrugged again. “I’ll be fine. I have Peniel – don’t worry. I’m sure there will be a lot of single gentlemens that gathered and crashed the party.”

                Jaebeom nodded. He patted Mark’s shoulder. “I’ll see you there, then.”

                Mark smiled. Jaebeom exited the room and left Mark with the feeling of emptiness. He walked to his bed. His school robes was laying there, along with his towel, Quidditch uniform, his books, and everything. He made a promise to himself that he is going to sort the whole mess on his bed soon. He fell asleep on the sofa in the recreation room a lot lately. Everytime he got up in the recreation room, he will get few layers of warm blanket, pillows, and a glass of milk with pink post-it notes from different people everyday. He shook his head remembering all of these – he suddenly despised himself for getting a lot of love. He’s been mean to everyone. _Indeed_ , he _is_.

                He took the love potion bottle from his school robes pocket and examined it. Jinyoung won’t noticed him a lot because he was such an evil... Probably that was the reason why Jinyoung hated him so much. Jinyoung would probably dancing with Jisoo at the moment; Mark eavesdropping the whole conversation between Jinyoung and Bambam about Jinyoung asked Jisoo to the Ball during the Magical Creatures Reserve last week. Jinyoung and Jisoo grew closer every day and made Mark reconsidering his choice to give the love potion. Mark sighed. He put the bottle back into the pocket.

                Suddenly, the Winter Ball felt really somber.

                He was about to take off his Winter Ball attire when Penile Shin peeked his head to the door, grinned and said, “Yo man, are you going to crash the party or nah, man?”

                Mark put the robes back and said, “Of course! I just putting this robes on! This robes is getting tight due to my muscle gain!”

 

 

 

                Mark and Peniel finally get into the great hall together. They directly went to the Slytherin students that crowded next to refreshments table. They were chatting and joking around. Discreetly, Mark scanned the whole room and there Jinyoung was; sat and chatting with his five dumb friends so carelessly like tonight was their night. Mark was totally swept away by how the black robe hugged Jinyoung’s body right, the bowtie, the white shirt – it made Jinyoung more – Mark hated to admit it but Jinyoung looked... _perfect_. He even left his glasses and – _wow_.    

                “Yo, man,” Peniel said, sending Mark back to the earth. At the same time, the traditional orchestra music was changed into something upbeat and the lights went crazy. So did everyone; everyone was danced like crazy, Mark even saw somebody was crowd-surfing and there was a moshpit in the middle of the crowd. “You see the girl over there?,” Peniel pointed at the girl with purple dress that stood near the Christmas tree. She and her friends were looking at Peniel’s direction, gossiping – they probably discussing about how cute Peniel is. “I’m going to ask her to dance. I mean, Changsub already got some girls to dance and I have to! Besides, this girl is cute!”

                “Go ahead, dummy! Ask her!,” Mark slapped Peniel’s arm playfully. “If you’re not going to ask her, somebody else will!”

                Peniel rubbed his both hands. “Okay! Okay! I will!”

                “Go!” Mark pushed Peniel until Peniel was few inches away from where he was standing before. He glared at Mark from a distance and walked cooly to the girl. Mark gave his thumbs up. Then, he just realized that it was just him that stood in the “Slytherin-Party-Crashers” crew. Changsub already asked somebody to dance, Minhyuk did that too, Eunkwang... It was just him.

                Then, at the other side of the room, somebody was looking at him. He was standing all by himself, so perfectly like he was in art class and somebody drew him, looking straight to him. Mark didn’t know what got into him and everything felt in slow motion : he put his Gillywater cocktail glass to the table, he walked straight to that person, he offered his hand, and said, “Jinyoungie, do you want to dance with me?”

                Jinyoung eyed him suspiciously, or even mixed with surprise; the world never knows. “Dude, I mean look at yourself,” Mark continued. “Your friends was already swept off by some girls and you just here by yourself, make people pitying on you, are you sure? I mean, you’re in the scholastic team and everybody praised you like crazy – even Snape hated you so much yet you made him liked you – and everybody hated you so much because you’re nerd – in fact, you’re pathetic nerd, sarcastic bitch, you wear glasses, you stood up for your stupid halfblood friend, you hung out with pretty much dumb friends and – “

                Then, Mark felt Jinyoung’s warm hands placed into his hands. Mark was taken aback of the sudden event and looked Jinyoung straight into his eyes. Jinyoung grinned and said, “Well, I’m gonna say yes before you continued your hateful speech. So, shall we dance?”

。☆・*。* ・☆・*。

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for endless reference to Harry Potter (and I probably put it wrong here and there) since I've been obsessing playing Hogwarts Mystery and my Potterhead heart can't forget Fantastic Beast film :( 
> 
> Anywayyyysssss, comments and kudos are needed and thank you if you do that. Hope your farms are flourishing and your crops have been wateredっゝω・)っ～ [hmu](https://twitter.com/stardustwitch9) and we can talk about got7 all day luvs ❤


End file.
